Dobby
|Variations = Dobby Dobby (2010 redesign) |Accessories =Sock |Years = 2002, 2010-2011, 2016, 2018 |Appearances =4731 Dobby's Release 4736 Freeing Dobby LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 71022 Harry Potter Series }} Dobby is a minifigure in Harry Potter theme. The minifigure was first released in the set 4731 Dobby's Release in 2002. In the year 2010, a re-designed minifigure of him was produced for the set 4736 Freeing Dobby. Description ;2002 Variation * The head is made of rubber and is tan. * The torso is supposed to look like rags and has tan arms, but don't look like light flesh, just regular tan. * Dobby's legs are tan and are the small minifigure legs. ;2010 Variation * Dobby's head is a light flesh, rubber head, similar to the 2002 version, but with printed green eyes and no hollowed out pupils (If you scratch the printed eyes they will come off). * Dobby's torso is supposed to look like rags and has light flesh arms. * Dobby's legs are tan and are the short kind that can't move. Background Dobby is a house elf who once belonged to Lucius Malfoy. Dobby's employment to Lucius was cruel, as Lucius often beat Dobby, and influenced him to beat himself when he did something against orders. In The Chamber of Secrets, Dobby tries to stop Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts by keeping Harry's mail from getting to him, but he failed. Then he blocked the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters, but Harry Potter and Ron Weasley still got to Hogwarts in the Flying Ford Anglia. It is learned that he wanted Harry not to return to Hogwarts because he knew the danger that the Chamber of Secrets created. Later, Harry released Dobby from his evil master, by tricking him into giving Dobby a sock that Harry had been wearing, hidden in Tom Riddle's diary. After being freed, he roamed around, trying to fit in somewhere without having to work, but got bored, and started working in the Hogwarts kitchen (these scenes were only in the books). Also in the books, he had a house-elf friend named Winky, who played an important part in Goblet of Fire. Most house-elves, unlike Dobby, hate to be free and think being paid is disgusting. He is killed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by Bellatrix Lestrange when she throws a silver knife at him through the portal. Notes *Dobby was played by Toby Jones who also played Arnim Zola in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Gunnar Eversol in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Variations Appearances * 4731 Dobby's Release * 4736 Freeing Dobby * 71022 Harry Potter Series Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions Gallery File:Dobby.png|Dobby's first design. Dobby4736.jpg|Dobby from 4736. File:Dobby2010.jpg|The redesigned Dobby on display at the 2010 Toy Fair. Lego Dobby.jpg|Dobby, as he appears in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. pic640995E001E1100623215DC0D1F02291.png|Dobby (CG photo). Screen shot 2010-08-09 at 1.40.07 PM.png|Dobby in the video game. lego-harry-potter-years-1-4-dobby-character-screenshot.jpg|Dobby's Original Game Design. 180px-Chamberofsecrets.jpg punishing.jpg|Dobby punishing himself. Legoharrypotterdobby4824.gif Legoharrypotteryear02sq3.gif Dimensions Dobby.jpeg|Statue of Dobby in LEGO Dimensions See also * Aberforth Dumbledore * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Luna Lovegood * Mr. Ollivander * Kreacher * Lucius Malfoy * Narcissa Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * Bellatrix Lestrange External links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures Category:Short Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:Minifigures with unique Heads